Gas discharge lamps and displays and methodology for producing such lamps are formed with first and second substrates of transparent material capable of withstanding heat and pressure; at least one of the substrates has at least one cavity; luminescent gas discharge material is placed in the cavity; the first and second substrates are wafer bonded together such that the substrates are joined together at all points of contact.